


By a soft touch

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: In a world where the tips of your fingers are of the same color as your soulmate's eyes, it's hard to find them.Lee finds his soulmate. Lee loses his soulmate.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Kudos: 18





	By a soft touch

**Author's Note:**

> prompts used: Soulmate AU and Bad things happen.  
> Short, but if I added more it would suck. So, take dis! *dissapears until day 6*

By a soft touch, your fingers  _ glowed _ . With a strange lavender light, so pale in your skin that you thought it was a strange coloring, something natural. That opinion changed the first time Neji grabbed your hand, after training, the first time his fingers glowed with dark green. The color of your eyes.

At first, neither of you understood what had happened; it was something of soulmates, but what's the chance of finding yours by the hint of the  _ color of their eyes? _

What are the chances that you  _ meet _ your soulmate, and  _ stay with them _ , sharing a happy life until your death? Let me tell you; the chances are not high. Not when both of you are ninja, when you had to meet in secret or the Hyuga would lynch your boyfriend, not when a war came and shaked the whole earth. 

What are the chances that your soulmate loves you back, right after you confess, when he never had thought of you  _ romantically _ before? Low. But it  _ happened _ . It happened in the heat of a battle, dodging a jutsu and the words just slipped from your mouth.

_ Slip, slip, _ like rain in a cloudy day.

_ Slip, slip, _ like tears for the fallen ones.

What are the chances that you  _ meet, love and date  _ your soulmate? It wasn't something usual. It happened anyways.

What about... the chances of losing him in battle? Those, those are high.  _ Were _ high.

You held him close to your chest, holding his hand and seeing your fingertips glow with lavender for one last time… Then the glow faded, and faded, like the mirrors of his eyes.  Your fingers lost their strange coloring, but it felt like you submerged them in lava. Like someone cut them with a kunai.

No blood fell, though. At least not yours.


End file.
